Lego Scooby Doo : Haunted House
Lego Scooby Doo, the Haunted House is a future lego set for the year of 2013 in the LEGO Scooby Doo group. The set will consist of 3 minifigures, the set itself and other special accesories, the sets number is 8950 as the last sets number was 8949. The next set will be set # 8951, the phantom graveyard. Minifigures 1. Scooby Doo 2. Shaggy Rogers 3. Wicked Witch This set will have 3 minifigures, the first minifigure is Scooby Doo, Scooby Doo face exterior will have his normal face, the only thing different will be that Scooby Doo will have a decoy collar on his neck instead of his normal blue collar with his initials SB on it. The set box will explain that Scooby Doo was sent by Fred, Daphne, Velma, And Shaggy to spy on the wicked witch that took over the mansion on Ghost street. The second minifigure is Shaggy Rogers, the owner of Scooby Doo, Shaggy will have a box of scooby snacks to feed Scooby if he completes the mission to foil the witches plan to turn Coolsville citizens into frog soup. And the last minifigure of the set is the Wicked Witch, who is the mastermind behind the frog soup plan, once when the witch is known to be not real like most of the monsters, Scooby Doo is said on the box that he will put a straightjacket on the criminal in the witch suit and Coolville will be back to normal. Main Part of the Set The main part of this lego set will be the haunted house lego building that is the wicked witches hideout. The haunted House will be able to open on lego hinges and show all kinds of accessories inside, the first floor has the undead dining area which has a table and 3 chairs, a fireplace, a sittting chair, other furniture in white taped cloths, and the other room on the 1st floor is the kitchen which just has a broken refrigerator, 1 cabinet, and a bowl of eyeballs. the second floor will have the labratory which the Witch will plot her evil plans on a table. The labratory wioll also have a survalience computer to catch imposters coming near the house, the witch will see the imposter and scare him or her off the haunted property, and the third floor will have just a dusty attic with creepy pictures and boxes of scooby snacks, Scooby Doo will find later. Other Accessories Other accessories in the set will include the mystery machine this time driven by Shaggy, another accessorie will contain a barrel of frogs as a warning sign, the witch is ready to start her invasion. And 3 others are the decoy collar to put on Scooby, the spy hat to put on Shaggy, and the broomstick to put in the witche's wrinkled hand. Set Number The number for this set is set # 8950. Pieces This set will contain about 248 pieces. It is estimated that it will take over 2 hours to put this entire set together. Notes 1. One of the minifigures in this set is the wicked witch, this minifigure will look just like the witch in Episode 13 Which Witch is Which in Scooby Doo Where are you? 2. The Mystery Machine is an accessorie in this set, the mystery machine is the main setting in another LEGO Scooby Doo Set, "The Mystery Machine". 3. Shaggy and Scooby in this set have detective equipment in the mystery machine, but in the episodes of all kinds of Scooby Doo related shows, Shaggy and Scooby are cowards and want nothing to do with mysteries. Category:Sets Category:Articles Without Images